The Ambush
by Saifa aon
Summary: Four elite fighters have been designated to protect Cybertron and push back the Decepticons. What will happen when plans against them come to fruition? First story. RnR. Rated T to be safe.
1. Beginning

Hey there everyone. Many of you know Corona 1, my sister. She introduced me to , so I thought I'd try my hand at writing a story. She's helped me with it. Only a bit though. It's mine. My story! My preciousssssss....Ahem, sorry about that.

I created these new bots after my sister told me I could. Lol. I didn't realise I could create my own characters to put into a story, so when she told me this, I was excited. I'd just come up with these bots, their names, their alt modes, things like that. I was well chuffed.

The reason why I've called them the Radiobots is in the profile that I created, which is in the profile that we created, our page, whatever it is. Unfortunately, my dog sat on my pen drive and broke it, so all the information that I put up about my characters is lost, so I'll have to write it all again. It might be a while yet, because I'm new to this whole thing.

You might guess why they're called Radiobots, but in case you haven't, here's a quick rundown. They're based on different types of radiation: Alpha, Beta, Gamma. Then there's cosmic radiation, so Cosmo. They're a gestalt team of triple changers, but I haven't mentioned this in this story, so you're gonna have to wait for the next story to find out about them. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Corona(From the other room): Scypha! Stop scaring the readers!

Scypha: But I like to!

Corona: Just stop! Sorry about him all. Have patience, you'll get used to him.

Scypha: I heard that!

Corona: You were supposed to!

Scypha: Shut up and let me talk to the readers!

Corona: (grumble grumble grumble)

Right, now she's gone, on with what I was saying. Oh yeah... Mwahahahahahahahhaha!!!

(Ratchet's wrench flies from the other room and hits Scypha on the head.) Ow!

Corona: I told you to stop scaring the readers!

Scypha: And I told you to go away!

Ratchet: My wrench! Grrrrr.

Corona: Yipes! (runs away)

Right! Finally! As I was saying. I called them the Radiobots for that reason, and as I said, you'll find out the gestalt names in another story, when I get round to writing it.

I'll apologise now, because the chapters are short and this is my very first story. So please be nice in your reviews, or...What does that say? No Gammawave, you can't unleash Boomer to get your own way.

Gammawave (grumble grumble grumble)

Sorry if this is pointless drabble. I tend to do that, especially when my sister's in the room. Grrr. I hope you enjoy the story! Any criticism and Gammawave'll get ya!

Scypha: Gamma get off the computer!! Sorry, readers, I meant I'll take it into account, so long as its constructive.

Thanks a lot guys! Enjoy the story!


	2. Prologue

Shockwave was getting annoyed, and he knew that Megatron was too, and an annoyed Megatron was not good. It was because of that _wretched_ new group put together by Ultra Magnus who called themselves the 'Radiobots'. _Ha! What a name_ he thought _Slagging Autobots, it's about time they left, about time they came to an end_. The Radiobots were attacking another base, pushing the Decepticons even further back. This time it was an energon storehouse, so it was well needed by the Decepticons, meaning it was well defended. But they were proving once again that they were no match for the small team of Autobots. Shockwave remembered the last 'conversation' he had had with Megatron.

"The Autobots are getting brave, sir; they are attacking all of our strongholds."

"Are they? Hmm. How many, Shockwave?"

"They are only a small team, sir, four Autobots, they call themselves the Radiobots"

"The Radiobots? Ha!"

"They are pushing our forces back, sir."

"WHAT!? Shockwave, I am going to that wretched planet called Earth, we need the Allspark, and I don't need this pathetic band of Autobots distracting me! I am trusting you" -he stressed the 'you'- "to protect Cybertron, and destroy them!"

Shockwave was getting increasingly annoyed with the fact that the Radiobots were pushing back the Decepticons, but now it would end.

Because Shockwave had a plan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey. Sorry this is short. I don't tend to do long chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. Please be nice!


	3. Chapter 1

The Radiobots were an elite fighting group put together on Cybertron to help push out the Decepticons. They were all amazing fighters and all had their own specialties. Cosmowave, the leader, was in a rare bad mood. After their victory at the energon storehouses, they had suffered a defeat at the hands of the Decepticons. But luckily they all suffered minor wounds, but they all knew that the Decepticons had suffered heavy losses by their own doing. A tall Autobot was standing beside Cosmowave, and he could sense the anger and excitement rolling off him.

"Come on, sir, let us go back and finish them off. They won't stand. Not this time."

"Steady, Alpha, steady. We'll get them, don't worry, but we can't just go charging in all cannons blazing." Alphawing sighed.

"I know, I know, but we can take 'em, surely. I mean come on, drones against us? They haven't got a chance in the Pit of destroying us! Come on sir."

Alphawing, Cosmowave's second in command, was the trigger happy mech of the group; not happy unless he was having a pop at the Decepticons. He had his own private agenda, and he would do anything to get his revenge, but he also fought to keep himself away from the hurt caused by the Decepticons that had made him so angry.

"Ah! G, did you see my shots? I owned at least three Dec-repits, bang, bang, and bang. Damn I'm good."

"Yeah, as well you keep saying."

"Yeah but those shots were amazing, I mean you did good too. But I just owned them decepti-freaks"

"Yeah, if you say so."

"Aw come on G, you gotta admit it, they were good shots. My lovelies never let me down."

"If you keep stroking those cannons, I'll rip them off and turn them into your pets!"

Gammawave, a broad shouldered, tall mech, was the most intimidating and fearsome of the group, though he had a soft heart. After a battle, it always took a period of time for him to calm down again, especially after a defeat, and he just wasn't in the mood for Alphawing's arrogance. But he, like Alphawing, wanted to go back to the energon storehouse, which, not 10 cycles before, they had occupied after repelling the Decepticons.

Alphawing turned his attention to another much smaller mech, since he wasn't getting anywhere with Gammawave.

"Ah, Beta, how'd you find that? Exciting?" Betawave, the youngest and smallest of the group, shrugged.

"It was okay, I don't see why we can't just talk to them." Gammawave heard this remark.

"Yeah okay, see how that goes. You can go and reason with them and see how far that gets you. These are Decepticons, they don't listen to reason. You go and talk and they'll reply with a shot in your mouth." He shuddered.

"Yeah maybe you're right, but they won't shoot if you're there. They're scared of you."

"Well that's all the more reason why to shoot at me then isn't it?"

"Yeah I would happily shoot you." Alphawing retorted.

"Enough! Betawave, you're on piquet duty. Alphawing, Gammawave, clean your weapons. I want them cleaned and oiled by the time I return!"

Cosmowave was going to report to Ultra Magnus, to tell him about what had happened, and he was hoping that Alphawing didn't take his two brothers back to the energon storehouses. His youngest brother, Betawave, was too sensible for that but it was Alphawing and his other brother he worried about. Gammawave would go wherever there were enemies, and Alphawing hated defeat. It was he who Cosmowave really worried about.

He knew the reason why he wanted revenge.

....................................................................................................................................................................

Shockwave had made two plans, two plans he thought would not fail, but some of his followers found flaws in them. His first plan was Megatron's favourite, to split the Radiobots up and attack them one by one. Shockwave knew it would be easy, he knew that Alphawing had a habit of leaving without a word and going on the hunt for the Decepticons who had killed his brothers, so all he would have to do is wait until he had left, then ambush him, or take the easy option and send Vortex, one of the Decepticons who killed his brothers, to an area near him, let Alphawing know his position and then ambush him after he gives chase. He also knew about Gammawave and his ego, and he knew all he would have to do was send someone to do something that insults him. Doing that would result in Gammawave disobeying every order given to him and charge after the retreating Decepticon. He knew that Gammawave was his main priority as he was the Radiobots 'muscle' and the one they all feared most. Shockwave also knew that Betawave would go nowhere without either Cosmowave or Gammawave. He had learned all of this information from a source, an Autobot traitor named Aeroshock, who had proven his loyalty by betraying the Radiobots.

"But sir, you know Cosmowave will never allow that to happen." Deathtrap said

"How do you know?" Shockwave asked. Aeroshock replied for Deathtrap.

"I may have betrayed him, but I still have respect for Cosmowave, he will see straight through your plans and foil them."

"Very well. We shall use my second strategy. But first, I need your assurance, Aeroshock. Will Cosmowave follow with the rest of the Radiobots if one leaves them?"

"Yes sir, they will"

"Good! Then this plan will work perfectly. Deathtrap! You will lure Gammawave to the Energon storehouse and make sure that Cosmowave is following. We will ambush them there! I shall inform Lord Megatron."

At that he stalked off, followed by the sound of Deathtrap transforming and heading off to the Radiobot camp.

"My lord, we have set the trap for the Radiobots, they are destined to attack in half an hour."

"Very good Shockwave, I will send up troops to help with the destruction of the Radiobots." he put stress on the word destruction. "They have disrupted my plans too many times. This time, they WILL perish!"

And that was it; the plan was set, it all rested upon whether the Radiobots fell for it. If they did, then their fate was sealed. They would die.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So there you go. There's chapter 1. hope you enjoyed it. This is my first story, as I said, and my sister helped me with it. So please be nice. No flames. Constructive criticism is welcome. The next chapter will be up shortly.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The slagger! I'll rip him apart! I'll tear him limb from limb! I'll blast his head off! I'll rip out his spark! I'll..."

"Easy, Gammawave. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, I'll rip him apart!"

Alphawing rolled his optics _Here we go!_ He thought.

And at that moment the angry triple-changer transformed into his second form, a cybertronian tank, and raced off after the Decepticon. Prompting the others to also transform and follow. They were all triple-changers, apart from Cosmowave, who only transformed into a cybertronian tank. Gammawave was racing after the Decepticon who had attacked him and called him a coward. Cosmowave feared what would happen if Gammawave caught up with the Decepticon, but something was wrong, it all seemed wrong. No Decepticon would insult Gammawave, never, not unless they were in high numbers, then run off, it seemed as if he wanted them to follow. Then it struck, clear as day, this Decepticon did want him to follow, there must be an ambush up ahead, he wanted to stop, turn around, but he knew it was too late, and he knew that Gammawave would not stop, and if there was an ambush, then he was not going to let Gammawave face it alone, he would not sacrifice Gammawave to save himself. He sped up, though he knew he had no chance of stopping the charge. He just knew he had to try. Then he saw where they were being led to, a canyon next to the energon storehouses, it was the perfect place for an ambush, and he knew there was no chance of him stopping the charge now. Then the Decepticon transformed and turned around, just in time to see Gammawave transform and dive at him. It was then that Cosmowave realised who it was and knew there was a bigger problem than Gammawave. This Decepticon was called Deathtrap, Shockwave's lapdog, and one of the Decepticons that killed Alphawing's brothers. If he recognised him, then surely Alpha would too. His fears were confirmed when Alphawing transformed and lunged at Deathtrap, sword and mace at the ready, and Cosmowave knew that he had to move Gammawave; otherwise, he was just in Alpha's way. Luckily Gammawave knew who it was too and moved just in time before Alphawing struck, stabbing and slashing and hacking and crushing until there was nothing but a crushed and sliced pile of metal.

That was what Shockwave was waiting for and ordered the Decepticons to attack, firing their cannons at the seemingly unsuspecting Autobots. At first the shots were having the desired effect, putting Cosmowave on the floor and injuring Alphawing. But then they started firing back, and Alphawing's feared 'broadside' was having an effect on the oncoming fire. He could bring eight cannons to bear at once and fire them all simultaneously. However, thankfully, thought Shockwave, he didn't use his electro-static cannon. They all feared that gun, knowing that fully charged it could kill in one hit. It wasn't as feared as Megatron's fusion cannon, but near enough.

The sheer weight of fire was taking its toll on the Radiobots, It had badly damaged Betawave and Alphawing had taken the brunt of the attack.

"Spread out! Spread out! Keep firing!" yelled Cosmowave.

Alphawing had barely put his mace and sword away when they started their assault,

"Come on you Decepti-freaks, do your worst!!" Gammawave roared

And as if in answer to that taunt, the rate of fire intensified, because Megatron had arrived.

Megatron had brought another ten Decepticons from Earth, rating this moment a much higher priority than finding the Allspark. The problem was that Megatron had shown himself, none of the team saw him apart from Alphawing and he drew his Electro-static cannon and charged it up fully. 250,000 volts and a 550,000 amp current could kill a Decepticon in one shot, electrocuting every component in a mech's body and destroying the spark. He fired at Megatron, only to see that he had missed, it was a quick aim, not giving his targeting sensors time to lock on, but he had only just missed. And that miss persuaded Megatron to get his head down and fire from cover, he knew what would have happened if that shot had hit. He heard the distinctive buzzing and humming of the high current passing by his head, felt the tingling as the voltage interacted with his armour. And he knew that the cannon had been fully charged, but he also knew, with a smirk, that the Radiobots were doomed.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cosmowave knew they were doomed. He saw Alphawing was in a bad way; they all were, but he had taken the first volley, He didn't need to look at Betawave, he was the skirmisher of the group, so he would keep moving, but even he was taking a beating. They were facing a force of Decepticons nearly 6 times their number. And they had the advantage of cover and numbers, whereas the Radiobots were in open ground. _We're not going to survive this_ Cosmowave thought _damned Decepticons, Damn Shockwave and Damn Megatron. Damn them down to the Pit_. He heard the faintest sound of a scream far off. He thought that he had imagined it, but then he saw the shocked face of Gammawave staring at him, and he realised he hadn't imagined the scream, it was he who had screamed, an oil-curdling scream, a scream of utter rage and fear; a war-cry. It was the first time any of the Autobots had ever heard that kind of noise come from Cosmowave, he was normally the calmest of the team, they were used to that kind of scream coming from Gammawave, and even from Alphawing, but never from Cosmowave.

Cosmowave knew he would have to do something; he couldn't let his team perish like this. But he didn't know what to do, there was no cover, they wouldn't be able to just fire back, they were far too outnumbered. He knew there was nothing he could do. Then he knew what to do, it just came to him. It was terrifying, but he knew how to let his team survive. But in order to do it, he must be sacrificed.

He made his way over to Alphawing,

"Alphawing, you are in command" There was a look of utter panic on his 2IC's faceplate.

"What? Why? What's happened, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Alpha, don't worry about me." He wasn't going to make small talk; he moved straight to the point. "You need to take the others and get out of here. Go, quickly!"

They were both still firing, he knew that Alphawing would never leave intentionally, and he also knew that Gammawave would be reluctant to go, but they had to. Cosmowave had to raise his voice so it was audible over the shots.

"Alphawing! Are you listening!? We're not going to survive this; you need to get out of here. Now!"

"But sir, what about you?"

"I'll stay here. I'll hold them off, buy you time to get out of this rat-pit!"

There was a look of grimness on Alpha's face, over having to leave his commander behind.

"That's suicide! I'm not going to leave you, Cosmowave! We're in this together! You stay, we all stay!"

Alphawing was determined not to back down. But then Cosmowave turned on him, grabbing the taller mech by his chest plate. Alpha's optics widened at his leader's actions. _This wasn't like him_.

"Listen to me! You need to get out of here. We cannot win this, and we will all perish if you do not do what I ask!"

With that he threw Alphawing backwards.

"Go, Alpha!"

"Sir! No!"

"GO!!"

Alphawing hesitated, and then he gathered his vocal processors for a loud shout that would reach over the sound of gunfire;

"Radiobots! On me!"

He saw the hesitation on their faceplates, they looked to Cosmowave

"GO!!" he roared

His two brothers looked stricken; they understood immediately what Cosmowave intended to do.

"GO!!"

The firing of the Decepticons intensified to a new pitch, as if understanding what the Radiobots were going to do. Alphawing recharged his electro-static cannon and fired at the nearest Decepticon sending him flying and killing him immediately.

"GO!!" Cosmowave's voice became louder, more commanding than ever before, leaving no room for argument. They finally gave in

"Radiobots! Fall back!" Alphawing roared, he threw a sentimental salute to Cosmowave, waited until Gammawave and Betawave had retreated to a safe distance, fired off a few more rounds, and then he too retreated, but slowly, they were making a fighting retreat. They were not going to give Megatron the satisfaction of them running in panic. Cosmowave drew all of his cannons and started firing quickly, determined to see his brothers and 'blood' brother safely away from this death pit. Alphawing glared at Megatron, who caught his optic, and read the look. That look said "I'll get you for this!!"

Megatron had a strange and unfamiliar twinge in his innards. A trembling, icy feeling, which he could not place. Then he realised what it was, it was an emotion he had never felt before. Because for the first time, he felt fear.

Ultra Magnus was furious. Not only could he not believe that the Radiobots, his prized soldiers, were in this position, but he blamed Gammawave for it. He knew Gammawave's temper, knew what he could be like if either Autobot or Decepticon insulted his pride. Silverbolt had seen what was happening and raced back to tell Ultra Magnus everything.

"Damn them! Slagging Radiobots! They think they can take on every Decepticon single handed. Especially Alphawing! What happened?"

"Deathtrap attacked Gammawave sir, he must have insulted him and Gammawave gave chase." Silverbolt replied. Ultra Magnus' fist rang off the wall in an uncharacteristic show of rage.

"Some of our best fighters have just been sacrificed and for what!? Gammawaves pride? I'd rather have one broken pride than four broken mechs!" Silverbolt had an idea.

"I'll take my Aerialbots and supply air cover for Cosmowave, sir."

"I agree" - he was anxious about losing more of his Autobots – "but there isn't time. We could already be too late. By the time we get there, they could all be dead and the Decepticons will have fled. Did you say Megatron was there?" Silverbolt nodded

"Yes sir, he is."

"Oh slag. I'd better inform Optimus."

He turned around and walked off. In truth if he blamed anyone, he blamed himself. He had been meaning to pull them back to base, and the Radiobots had done enough over the past three months. In fact they had done better than good. In three months they had pushed back the Decepticons and occupied eight bases, two warehouses, and killed over fifty Decepticons. The screen flickered with static as he waited for the Supreme Commander to reply. After several tense moments, the Prime's face appeared in front of him.

"Magnus? To what do I hold this pleasure, old friend?"

"Optimus, I have some bad news to report, sir."

"Go on."

"The Radiobots have been tricked into an ambush. They are in a bad way, sir."

Optimus sighed.

"There's worse sir. Megatron is here, along with extra troops."

"Megatron? That's why we have had no trouble down here." Optimus fell silent for a few clicks.

"What do you propose we do sir?"

"Do you have contact with Cosmowave?"

"No sir, all I can receive is static." Ultra Magnus looked morose.

"Hmm, well all we can do is hope for the best, take a fighting patrol and see if you can get to them in time before they all are destroyed. Optimus out." Magnus saluted.

"Sir."

Ultra Magnus gathered six Autobots together and informed them about the Radiobot predicament. A lot of them looked mournful. The Radiobots were well liked; if they were in trouble, a lot of Autobots would race to their side. But some had a more pessimistic approach to it. _If they were in trouble_ some thought_ then what can we do?_ And that was the question on everybody's lips: What could they do?


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aeroshock felt awful, he had lured his best friend into an ambush all because he wanted to be recognised, wanted a chance to prove his worth. He saw the Radiobots retreating, but they were making a fighting retreat, trying to keep hold of at least one scrap of honour. He heard the command from Megatron to increase the rate of fire, and he felt sorry for the Radiobots. He respected them, admired them, and more than anything else wanted to join them, but now he knew he had no chance of that happening. He knew he couldn't look Alphawing in the optic after this, he also knew that if he told Alphawing, or if he found out, then he would kill Aeroshock himself. He saw the look of utter delight on the faceplates of the other Decepticons and looked down at his new Decepticon insignia on his chest-plate. _What am I doing? _He wondered _I am no Decepticon, I'm an Autobot! But I can't go back there, I can never face Alphawing again, or any other Autobot._ He sighed and lowered his cannons. He looked back to the retreating Radiobots and was grateful that he was hidden; he didn't want Alphawing to see him, and he feared Alphawing. But he noticed something was wrong, there were four Radiobots, yet only three were retreating. He couldn't believe what he was receiving through his optics; Cosmowave was staying behind, to allow his team mates to withdraw. He was sacrificing himself! _So that was what being an Autobot was_. That made his mind up, he shot one drone in the back of the head, ripped the head off another, transformed and fled. He knew where he was going- he was heading to Earth. He had to. He couldn't face Cybertron anymore.

Cosmowaves shoulder mounted double barrelled cannons were going ten to the dozen. He was firing cybertronian missiles; he knew he had put two Decepticons down already. He had to keep firing. He risked one look behind him and saw that Alphawing was at the crest now. Cosmowave was badly injured, he knew he couldn't face the Decepticons much longer. He was exhausted, his cannons were overheating and he was surrounded with shots raining all about him. He knew his time had come.

"Keep moving! Don't stop!" yelled Alphawing.

He knew Betawave was distraught, they all were. Alphawing hated the fact of having to leave his commander and good friend behind, devastated that he couldn't stay and help Cosmowave. He turned around and saw Cosmowave in a bad way, he was firing slower, and he saw the shudder every time a shot hit him. He knew that Cosmowave was not going to hold out much longer, but he knew that Cosmowave had done what he wanted, he had bought them time to escape and Cosmowave never expected to live. Quite suddenly Cosmowave fell to the floor. Helpless but still firing. A surge of anger ran through Alphawing's system. He turned around and produced every weapon he could: his two wrist mounted cannons, two wrist incorporated cannons and two hip mounted cannons, two shoulder mounted cannons; his broadside. He aimed at the nearest Decepticon,

"Eat this!" he snarled, and fired all of his cannons. He then drew his Electrostatic cannon and charged that up. He looked up to see what damage he had done and found, to his satisfaction, that two Decepticons were down and unmoving. He fired the cannon and another foe was out of the fight. He looked again at Cosmowave and saw that he was looking at him, and he knew what Cosmowave wanted, so Alphawing turned round and retreated. He found Gamma and Beta at a hidden vantage point where they could see, but not be seen.

"It's my entire fault." Gammawave moaned. No one answered; they were not in the mood for his self-pity.

Alphawing decided he had better say something, though at this moment, he could have smacked him,

"You weren't to know, G." Gammawave heard the falseness in his voice.

He looked back to Cosmowave and saw he wasn't getting up. _Get up Cosmo, get up!_ He urged. Then he saw Megatron approaching down the hill. Gammawave growled.

"If he touches him, I'll kill him!" They all knew he was serious. But Betawave was more concerned about Alphawing. He was feared too, albeit not as much as Gammawave, but there was a hidden viciousness behind his blue optics, and he fought with a skill and anger that gave younglings nightmares.

Megatron hated being afraid. This was the first time he had ever feared someone other than Prime. The only way he knew he could get rid of that fear was by causing some himself. He looked around, and knew that once again the Radiobots had proven their worth. Megatron had horribly outnumbered the Radiobots, but even so, they had taken out nearly half of his force. Cosmowave would pay for all the times they have attacked and won. He didn't care about the other three, they could be found later and executed. All he cared about was the fact that the Radiobot leader was in his grasp. Now was the time to show no mercy.

"Cease fire!" he bellowed, and was rewarded by instant silence. The area seemed oddly quiet now the firing had stopped. His large, booming voice echoed off the hills, which he was now stalking down.

"Cosmowave! You have lost this battle! You have disrupted my plans for the last time!"

He looked around trying to see where the others had gone, he sensed they were close by. He smirked. This is how you spread fear. He grabbed hold of Cosmowave and charged his fusion cannon up to full power, resting it against Cosmowave's temple, and without a word more, he fired. The blast ripped Cosmowave's head apart. He let go of Cosmowave and he just flopped to the ground. Megatron gave his great cackle of a laugh and turned around and walked back to the Decepticons.

The anger was rising dangerously in Alphawing. And he knew that it was in Gammawave. Betawave was unreadable, but Alphawing knew he would be devastated. Neither would be same again. Gammawave would never have the same easy, laugh in him now. His short fuse and paranoia would become worse. He also knew that he would never talk about it. Betawave's pacifism would be made worse but so would his temper. He might only be small but he has quite a temper on him and he is amazing with a naginata. Alphawing could tell from just a glance and because he knew them. He had served with them for nearly two vorns now. But Alphawing would also never be the same. He would be training constantly, his temper would get worse and now he had a new score to settle. The anger made each of them forget their wounds.

"I'll kill Megatron!" Gammawave growled.

"No you won't," Alphawing snarled " because he's mine!"

Megatron was now at the top of his hit list. A hit list Alphawing was determined to fulfil.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Down on Earth Optimus was worried, he had no idea of what was happening up on Cybertron, he wondered how the Radiobots were holding out. He respected the Radiobots, and he wasn't ignorant enough not to notice that they were an inspiration to other Autobots on Earth and his home planet. He liked Cosmowave, recognised his own qualities and features in the elite commander. Optimus thought about Cosmowave a lot, thought about how good a leader of the Autobots he would make if he ever got the chance. And he hoped that Cosmowave would survive this escapade and that he would come down to Earth to help out with the Decepticons here. He knew that a lot of his own mechs were afraid of the Radiobots' reputation. Some, like Ironhide and Cliffjumper, feared being made to look second-best to these battle hardened fighters, who struck fear into the sparks of Decepticons just by walking into a chamber. Hound knew his commander was worried, but he had no idea what was causing the worry. Perhaps it was the lull in the fighting, perhaps it was the atmosphere and boredom which had grown in the base. He decided it was the lull in the fighting which had triggered the worry in his leader.

"What do you think the Decepticons will do, Optimus?"

"I don't know Hound."

"Surely Megatron will not just let this peace carry on?" Optimus decided he had better tell all of the Autobots the truth now, so he raised his voice,

"Megatron has nothing to do with the cease fire. He isn't on Earth."

Immediately all the mechs in the room stopped what they were doing and gaped at Optimus, speechless.

"What do you mean he isn't on Earth?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Megatron has left with a force of Decepticons and gone back to Cybertron."

"He's left to do what? What's happening?" Sam asked.

"The Decepticons have cornered the Radiobots and ambushed them."

"Are they alright?" Ratchet asked after a pause. He was among the Autobots who admired the elite fighters who protected Cybertron.

"We do not yet know, Ratchet. I hope that they are."

And as if on cue, Teletraan 1's comlink buzzed. Optimus walked over to the computer screen to see Ultra Magnus appear, with a sullen and urgent expression on his faceplates.

"Magnus? How can I help you, old friend?"

"It's the Radiobots, sir. They're in a bad way."

"I'll send Wheel Jack up immediately. Who's the worst affected?"

"Alphawing, it looks like he has suffered major internal damage."

"Any fatalities?"

"One, sir." His voice dropped, filled with grief. "It's Cosmowave."

There was a pause. Optimus was shocked, and grief stricken. Magnus informed him of what had happened.

"Cosmowave knew what he was doing; he knew that his team couldn't survive the onslaught. He ordered the rest of his team to retreat. He stayed to buy them time." As he was talking he was filling with grief.

"Then he is an image to us all." Optimus replied "How are the others holding out?"  
"They are shocked. Betawave and Gammawave will never be the same again. Beta's pacifism and pessimism have been fuelled, and Gammawave's temper has built up to an unrelenting and uncontrollable level; when I try to talk about it he, changes the subject. I suspect he will be very protective of his younger brother."

"How about Alphawing? I suppose he is now in command?"  
"Yes he is, sir, but he is in stasis at the minute. I am worried about him sir. You know what he is like and Betawave remembered him vowing to take his revenge on Megatron."

"Oh slag! I shall send him up immediately."

"Thank you, sir. Magnus out."

Optimus turned and walked away. He knew that a lot of the Autobots had been listening in, and he couldn't blame them; he knew most admired the Radiobots, but most of them liked Alphawing better than Cosmowave, though they knew that, like Optimus, he was a good leader.

"Wheel Jack! A word if you please." The scientist came over to him, saluting.  
"Sir?"

Optimus relayed all of the information to the scientist, who then used the space bridge he had developed to get up to Cybertron. Once there, he was shocked by the state of the Radiobots.

The last thing Alphawing remembered was seeing Cosmowave getting his head blown apart by Megatron's fusion cannon; and he vowed to take revenge on the Decepticon leader. He had seen through his fading optics five Autobots approaching. Now he was in a medical chamber with his team mates standing round him and a mysterious medical mech above him, the side panels on the sides of his helm shining a bright blue in a smile.

"I was wondering when you would come round. You had a ruptured fuel cell, it must have happened during the attack, and I'm Wheel Jack by the way." He smiled again.

Alphawing looked down and saw he had new armour, thicker than before and polished. He also saw that Gammawave and Betawave also had new thicker and polished armour. Gammawave already had extremely thick armour, now it was thicker. Wheel Jack saw where he was looking,

"I thought only Ironhide had armour that thick, but now he does as well, and he's half the age."

They all smiled.

"Optimus was asking after you," he said. "He wants you to go down to Earth."

Alphawing beamed. He was finally going to meet the Prime.

"But you cannot go yet." - He felt the bubble burst - "You're too weak to go now, and far too weak to use the space bridge. You will have to wait a few joors and come down in pod form. Then you will have to take on new alt forms. You can't go round Earth as Cybertronian tanks and jets, and Optimus will not allow you stay in default mode."

"Of course, of course, we shall."

Alphawing had matured since the ambush. The leadership came instinctively. He was still the same, he would still do the same things and act the same, but Cosmowave's death was a wakeup call for him, and he had to take things more seriously. He knew he was a natural leader and that Betawave and Gammawave would follow without a word, now he just had to prove to everyone else that he was a good leader as well as a good soldier. Wheel Jack walked out of the room. He was preparing to go back to Earth but first he went to the comlink and informed Optimus of Alphawing's predicament, when they were coming and how. Gammawave looked at his injured leader. He was rueful over the loss of his older brother and leader, but knew that, although he was an arrogant hothead, he was also a good leader a good listener and above all a good friend. He would fill Cosmowave's armour brilliantly. Not only was he a good fighter, but he had honour too, and he would always be the first into the battle field and last off it, making sure none of his team mates were left behind.

"How are you?" Gammawave asked.

"Oh I'm fine thank you, G, what about you two, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, we're prime, sir." Betawave smiled. "We've all got new armour, all shiny." They all laughed.

"We have to change soon. You heard Wheel Jack, we're going to Earth, the supreme leader himself has asked for us." They all knew that he was excited, they were too, they had heard so much about Optimus Prime, so many good things, and now they would get the chance to meet him. They were all excited and suddenly Gammawave started to laugh, and his infectious laugh spread around the Cybertronian base, causing other mechs to laugh. Ultra Magnus was laughing too, and he was pleased; for the first time in four orns he had heard Gammawave laugh. Because they were going to meet the supreme leader.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Wheel Jack was preparing to leave. He knew he needed to inform Ultra Magnus about Alphawing, but for some reason he couldn't seem to find him. Everywhere he looked, Magnus wasn't there, but he knew he hadn't left the base. So where was he? His mind flickered back to the Radiobots. He had only known them for an orn at the most, but he liked them, especially Betawave. He was a fun loving mech who could fight, a bit like Sideswipe; only a lot less immature. He had realised that for his age, Betawave was very mature: he could take anything in to his stride, and although he was a pacifist, he thought, he was no coward. He could tell when he was checking him over that he could put up a fight. Gammawave had also informed him that if anyone called him a coward, then they had better run for their life because he would turn on them; and according to him, he was lightning fast with his naginata. Alphawing was the mech he was most curious about. He had heard a lot about him since he was on Cybertron; he had learned that he was feared, but not as feared as the explosives expert, Gammawave. He had found out that Alpha was a powerful ally, but a terrible enemy. He had heard some strange and scary rumours about him. Some said he was a demon in disguise. Now he knew that was not true, but what it was referring to he had no idea. Then he found out a day later, after a mech told him, "Alphawing would happily rip you apart if you annoyed him." Some claimed they had seen him do it. Some said that just for messing up a pile of ammunition he would attack you and turn you into scrap. Now he believed that, he had seen signs of OCD in him. Some rumours sent shocks down his spine. Everything had to be spotless around him; he made sure there was no dirt on his armour, checked that his cannons were pristine and that his quarters had nothing out of place. He felt sorry for him. Alphawing was still in stasis. Then finally he saw Magnus walking down the hall, but he was in a world of his own. Suddenly Wheel Jack felt mischeivous. He grinned and started stalking down the hall, going quietly, desperate not to make a noise. He crept up until he was right behind Magnus and was getting ready. Magnus sensed the scientist was directly behind him, and he knew the reason why, but he carried on walking and then, just as he was about to shout Magnus whipped round. Wheel Jack nearly screamed as he jumped, his plan had backfired, and he was not pleased.

"Can I help you?"

"Erm.. Erm.. Oh yes, I came to tell you about Alphawing."

"Hmmm, well I'm on my way there now. Come, tell me about him on the way."

Magnus couldn't help but grin, he had won a small victory.

"Alphawing is on the mend, but he needs to stay in stasis for at least two joors. He is still weak, and if he tries to go to Earth now he is sure to be scrap."

"Okay, thanks for informing me, I will keep him from waking up." He was still grinning.

"No you can still wake him up, just not yet." He then realised that Magnus was messing. He clenched his fists and growled, then he just shrugged and walked away leaving Magnus laughing.

Wheel Jack, having told Magnus, went back to his space bridge and travelled back to the Earth base. Magnus heard him leave, he looked to make sure and saw that indeed, he had gone. He carried on with his business, going to see Alphawing. When he got to the medical chamber, he thought that Alphawing looked peaceful.

"How's he doing?" a voice asked behind him, making him jump. It was Betawave.

"He's doing okay. Wheel Jack says to leave him in stasis for a couple of joors. He needs to heal properly to get to Earth."

"I thought as much."

Alphawings second in command looked at him and smiled.

"He'll keep us running. He knows what he's doing; sure he can be hot-headed at times, but he is a good leader. There are times when Cosmo was in stasis just like this, and he had to take over. We had more victories with him than we did with Cosmowave." The communications expert shrugged. "I think he will be a much better leader than Cosmowave, he always sees us safe."

They both looked with admiration at the sleeping Radiobot leader, _if anyone can see you safe_ he thought _then he can_.

....................................................................................................................................................................

"So they are coming down via pod?"

"Yes sir, in a couple of joors. Alphawing is far too weak at the minute; if he comes down now, the impact is sure to kill him more than the Decepticons. If I judged correctly, then he should be at full strength by tomorrow night, however, just for safety, I have arranged for them to come down the day after."

"Yes, but we all know what you're like 'Jack. If they come their liable to explode once they transform." Sideswipe said with a grin.

"You cheeky son of a garbage bot," Wheel Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, it'll be best if I take a look at them once they arrive," Ratchet cut in.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" Ratchet was about to retort when Optimus interrupted.

"Well, they're coming down in the next couple of days. They don't know any of us so you need to give them some time to settle in. Until then, we need to integrate the new mech that arrived three days ago."

....................................................................................................................................................................

The new mech had joined in the night. At first Ironhide took him for a Decepticon and started to fire, until he shouted he was an Autobot. He was olive green in colour, and had red eyes and a growly voice. He also had no insignia, so it was easy to think he was a Decepticon. Optimus, however believed he was a neutral, and it was proven when he mentioned he was one of Alphawing's closest friends.

The new mech was an RAH-66 Comanche helicopter, and was armed to the teeth with electronic and heavy weaponry.

"The Radiobots are coming here?" Aeroshock was startled. He had fled Cybertron so that he didn't have to face Alphawing. However, now it seemed he would after all. It was a good job, he thought, that Alphawing didn't know about the fact that he had betrayed them. He knew he couldn't hope to beat Alphawing in a fight, few could. Only Optimus and some of the really good mêlée fighters, like the twins and Betawave, had a hope of beating him. But Aeroshock knew he couldn't leave Optimus now. If he did, he knew that he would be looked upon as a spy and hunted by both sides. He knew Megatron had learnt of his antics during the ambush, so he would show him no mercy. But when had he? he thought. Aeroshock was finding it hard to fit in with the group; he knew that hardly any of the Autobots liked him. Some like Hound and Springer had taken to him straight away. But others were much less welcoming. They didn't trust him, but because Optimus was willing to give him a chance the others would too. However, if it was up to Ironhide, he would have had him shot when he first joined. But he also knew that he was willing to fight. He did not believe that he was a Decepticon spy, he had proven that when the Decepticons had attacked their base, and there was fire power and weapons that Aeroshock had that Ironhide liked. It was just his attitude and self pity and his compulsive lying that annoyed them all. Because of his knowledge of electronics, he was placed in the control room, fixing faulty computers with speed and ease. He even developed a sensors array with a longer distance than the one they had, so that they could detect where the Decepticons would attack next. He enjoyed it with the Autobots; he felt at home with them, and he hated being with the Decepticons. He felt as if he didn't belong with them. So even though a lot of the Autobots didn't like him or were wary of him, he still felt at home.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sunstreaker couldn't wait for the new Autobots to arrive. He had heard a lot about Alphawing and he thought that he would bond with him immediately seeing as he sounded like the kind of mech he liked. Sideswipe on the other hand couldn't wait for Betawave to arrive, whereas Ironhide dreaded Gammawave's arrival. He was jealous of the fact that he was half the age but had the same amount of armour.

"Why do they have to come? We can handle the Decepticons already!" Optimus had overheard his complaint.

"Because, Ironhide, they will be a major help to this war. Because they have the resources I need; because they have the firepower I need and because I said so!" His voice was a deadly calm and his optics were growing in intensity as he spoke. Ironhide knew not to push his leader any further.

Wheel Jack was perfecting his space bridge. He had noticed there was a glitch in the system, a loose connection or something, but he hadn't yet found out what. He was conducting a machine overhaul, when Ratchet came in. The CMO had sorted out his tools for the systems check-up he would conduct when the new mechs arrived.

"It's the Radiobots who are coming down isn't it? What are they like?"

"Oh, they're fine. I like 'em. One of them, Gammawave, can seem a bit tetchy. But that's because of the ambush that occurred."  
"What about the other two?"

"Betawave is quiet, but he is fun-loving. He is a pessimist and a pacifist. Alphawing, their leader, I don't really know. He had been in stasis most of the time. But the times he was awake, he seemed happy enough." Ratchet sighed.

"Well they should fit in then."

"Yes they should. Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish this." He started to carry on with the work then remembered something else. He turned to the retreating mech. "Oh, and Ratchet? Could you tell everyone not to mention the ambush to them? Especially not to Gammawave. He won't talk about it, and certainly not to Alphawing."

"What do you take me for?!" He paused mid rant, suddenly curious. "Why not to Alphawing?"

"Because he is still livid about what happened. If you mention it, he may just lose his top."

"Okay, none of us will mention it." He smiled and left the workshop, leaving Wheel Jack to work on his space bridge.

Optimus was preparing to leave with NEST. They were going to England. Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Arcee, Elita 1 and the twins were also going with him. Sam Witwicky and Michaela Banes also volunteered to go to with them. Sam was eager to meet the newcomers, he had heard the rumours going round, and was intrigued by them. Major Lennox was also excited. He wanted to meet these new Autobots coming down, as he too had heard the rumours going round the base about these Radiobots. He was looking forward to seeing some other fighters as well as Ironhide.

"When are they coming down?" he asked Optimus just before they boarded the two C-17s that would take them to Britain.

"They will be here by the end of the day," he replied.

"They're triple changers aren't they? Just like Springer?"

"Yes, though what their alt modes will be I do not yet know."At that he transformed into his own alt mode, waiting for the pilots to be ready. The others saw him transform and did the same. The two Lamborghinis, Arcee and Ratchet were going into the first aircraft, the NEST agents and the others into the second. They were suiting up when Lennox heard the engines start up from inside the cargo bay. He was nervous. Three more Autobots, these with a reputation of intimidation and skill. He looked around making sure that the rest his men were suited up, then the aircraft rolled forward. They were on their way to England.

Gammawave didn't exactly want to go to Earth; he was content with staying on Cybertron, where the action was. Earth seemed too dull for him. He enjoyed fighting the Decepticons, and he liked seeing the realization of being outfought on their faceplates. He liked the excitement of hand-to-hand combat and craved the charges that always reaped victory.

"Do we have to go down to that planet?"

"Oh for the last time, yes!" Alphawing said impatiently.

"But there's nothing to do down there apart from oil our cannons!"

"Megatron's down there."

"Well, he can slagging come up here then, can't he?"

"Oh yeah, like Megatron will come to you." he sneered.

Gammawave growled.

"I just don't think we should go down there!"

"And why not? Do you not want to see Optimus?"

"Yeah, it's just..."

"Just what?"  
"I don't want to face Megatron!" The real reason had came out.

Alphawing had expected the answer, yet still he was shocked by it. He could tell that because for the last few days after they had found out they were going to Earth, he had not been himself. At first Gammawave had been excited about going to see Optimus, but then the memory of Cosmowave and the ambush had been pushed back into his mind. It wasn't that he was scared; far from it, and Alphawing knew that. It was just because he was still too angry, and he knew that when he saw Megatron, he would not be able to contain his anger, certainly not now. Alphawing knew that was the real reason, but he was still determined to go to Earth. He thought that the supreme leader's presence would be enough to keep all of them on track. But he knew he was clutching at straws.

They were all preparing to leave, making sure there armour was oiled, even though they knew they would be changing it as soon as they landed. They were all cleaning their cannons, oiling and sharpening their mêlée weapons, and making sure they were all presentable. Alphawing expected to land by the end of the night the following day, and had informed Optimus they would be aiming to land in England as they had all found the type of vehicles they liked there.

"Come on, G, we're going to have to get going," Betawave said, barely being able to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah I'm coming," he wailed.

"Gammawave! Get here now! Don't waste our time! If we want to get to Earth for tomorrow night we had better get moving now!" Alphawing shouted.

He waited for a couple of cycles and was eventually rewarded by the sound of Gammawave's feet stomping above him. His face was sullen and he was clearly in a mood. He didn't want to go to Earth, but he was not going to argue his case.

"You took your time, G."

"Yeah, I was contemplating letting you go." Alphawing ignored this comment and just gave the order to change to pod form. He waited until the other two had transformed then he too changed. Magnus loaded them into the launcher and started it up, then fired them into space. They were on their way to Earth. There could be no turning back now.

Optimus was now in a field waiting for the pods to enter the atmosphere. They themselves had landed during the day and travelled across the country to the meeting point and where they would see the pods fly overhead. They hadn't transformed but just waited in vehicle form. Sam was wandering impatiently, Michaela watching him, resting on Bumblebee.

"So who did you say the leader was?" he asked Optimus, who had just transformed.

"Alphawing is their leader."

"He's a good one too." Ratchet added. He hadn't met them, but he was just going on what 'Jack had told him.

Nearby there was an RAF base called Leming. Optimus expected them to go there. All of the Radiobots were flyers and this was the nearest airbase in the area. Optimus had sent the twins on patrol; he knew what Sideswipe was like when he was bored, and he wasn't in the mood, nor had he the time to deal with their pranks or their squabbling. Optimus was pacing round all of the now transformed mechs he had brought with him.

"How far do you think they are Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know, they can't be far away now," he replied. He had been asking himself that same question not three clicks before.

"Here they come!" Ironhide shouted. They all looked up and saw the three fireballs in the darkening sky. Sam couldn't help but stare, and his face changed from excitement to horror as he thought that the fireballs were coming straight towards him. The pods then broke through the sound barrier and to his satisfaction travelled well over his head. They were all waiting for the thud that would come, but it seemed to take a long time and Optimus was about to say something, thinking he had misjudged the landing zone. But then they all heard the thud they were expecting. It was louder than they thought it would be, which meant that they hadn't landed that far away, or so they hoped.

The three mechs transformed in to bot mode and ran in their own directions looking for alternate forms to transform into. Alphawing and Gammawave went to two different parts of a town nearby, and Betawave went straight to the airbase, staying in cover. They found there alt forms. Betawave found both in the same place, the other two had to head back to the airbase in order to find their jet alt forms.

To Sam it seemed to take ages until they arrived and he was wondering if they had gone to the wrong co-ordinates.

"Where are they? I bet they've gone to the wrong place, don't you think?"

Then his question had been answered for him, because in the distance there were three vehicles approaching fast. One was a silver Landrover Discovery 3, the other was a silver Rangerover 2009 and the last was a black Bugatti Veyron. When they arrived they transformed and he noticed they all had wings on their backs and jet parts mixed in with their car parts. One was a tall robot, nearly as tall as Optimus himself. Another was just smaller than Ratchet, but just as broad, if not broader than Ironhide. The last was about half a head smaller than Bumblebee. The tallest and evidently the leader of this group was talking with Optimus. The other two were chatting with the rest of the Autobots present, the smaller was much more enthusiastic than the taller, broader mech. Sam saw the similarity in their faceplates and guessed they were brothers whereas the taller one had no similarities whatsoever. He was wondering what jets they had picked, then his question was answered as he saw the types on a part of their bodies. The tallest had the number F-3, and he knew enough to realise it was a Tornado F-3, the broadest had the number F-15 and he knew that was the strike eagle, and the smallest had the number F-35, which Lennox pointed out was a new British joint strike fighter called the Lightning II. Then he saw the latter mech looking down at him with a look of curiosity on his face, which then turned into a smile. Then Optimus' voice made him jump.

"Sam? Sam, let me introduce the Radiobots. This is Alphawing, their leader." he gestured towards the tallest one. "This is his second in command, and communications expert, Betawave."

"Hi there," the smaller one said, and the black mech beamed at being introduced.

"And this is the explosives expert, Gammawave."

The broadest one grunted, and then produced a massive cannon, his favourite. "Now meet my boomer." And, as if to prove his point, he fired into the air, the sound of it nearly deafening them. He started laughing but a look from Alphawing silenced him immediately.

"Optimus has introduced me to the military major. And to whom else do I hold the pleasure of meeting?" The Radiobot leader was looking at the teenagers.

"I'm Sam, Sam Witwicky, pleased to meet you, this is..." a young black haired woman interrupted him.

"I'm Michaela Banes," she said.

"Well, pleased to meet you Sam Witwicky and Michaela Banes."

The following day, they returned to the US, the Radiobots flying close behind the C-17s. When they landed they went back to the base and were introduced to the rest of the Autobots. This was it, Alphawing thought, the start of a new life, and they were determined not to do the same as they did on Cybertron. There was more life on this planet, different life, and Alphawing would try his best to save and preserve it, which they had all failed to do on their own. Alphawing was still searching for Skywarp and Vortex. Vortex, he knew, was still on Cybertron. He had found out that Skywarp was on Earth. But before he dealt with the mechs who killed his brothers, he had another, bigger score to settle, with the Decepticon leader. But for now, he would simply concentrate on trying to get his life back in order with his 'brothers'. They were all that were important to him at this moment in time, and he was determined that he wasn't going to lose them too. He wasn't going to put their lives in danger for his own agenda. He would do that alone, once they're integrated. A fresh start for all of them, a new beginning, which he hoped would be able to put their past behind them. But he knew for sure that the death of Cosmowave would forever hang over them like a dark, ominous cloud, preventing them to move on, but that was something they would work through, though he also knew that they would never be the same again. Never.


End file.
